


Just Right

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Size Kink, Trans Julian Bashir, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Garak discovers Julian likes being told certain things during sex.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, the author of this piece, am transgender. So I have no excuses as to why this is so bad.

"I want to try something new," Julian said one night as they were kissing on his bed.

"What did you have in mind?" Garak said in between kisses.

"I think... I think I'm ready to take off my clothes," Julian said.

Garak knew how sensitive this topic was to Julian. It had taken a while, a surgery, and a few years of hormone therapy for Julian to be comfortable with his body. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"I think so," said Julian. "I... I want you to see me."

"It's a fortunate thing you're in the same room as a man who wants nothing more than to see you," Garak said.

Julian began pulling off Garak's clothes as they kissed. Usually this was around as far as they went, Julian touching Garak with his hands or his mouth. Garak had always thought it a bit unfair that Julian wasn't getting any pleasure out of the experience, but he knew that Julian needed time to become comfortable with the situation.

"Would it be permissible to take off your clothes?" Garak asked.

"Yes," Julian said. "Please."

Garak started with the shirt. Julian was so skinny underneath it. He kissed a wavering line down Julian's chest. He knew Julian had gotten surgery there, but thanks to dermal regenerators, he had no scars.

Then, Garak undid Julian's pants and began to slide them down, revealing a pair of long, rather shapely legs. Garak ran his fingers along Julian's legs, getting closer to the space between his legs.

"Ready?" he asked. Julian nodded. Garak slid down his underwear. Julian was the first human he had ever been with, so he didn't know if what Julian looked like was typical. Julian had a sort of prUt-like body part, elongated maybe two, two and a half inches, that was semi-hard.

"I know it's not much to look at," Julian said.

"It's very big," Garak said. He had been expecting it to be little more than a nub.

To his surprise, Julian blushed. "You think so?"

Garak got the feeling that this was something that Julian liked. "Yes," he said. "So big, so ready for me to touch you... can I?"

"Yes," Julian said in a low voice.

Garak took the organ in his mouth, sucking tenderly at it. Julian gasped, and Garak felt Julian's fingers run through his hair. He teased Julian with his tongue gently, and was rewarded with a breathy moan. Garak reached down and began to stimulate himself. It was very gratifying to hear Julian moan like this. He had no idea how pleasurable it could be to pleasure someone else.

Garak pulled back. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Julian said. "I- can I- ?"

"By all means," Garak said.

"Lie on your back," Julian said. Garak did so. Julian pulled one of his legs in the air so that he was grasping onto it. He ground his hips into Garak's. His cock slid inside Garak's ajan.

"Ohhh," Garak said. "Oh myyy- Julian-"

"Let me fuck you," Julian said, his voice husky.

"Please," said Garak. Julian began to thrust his hips, and Garak responded in kind, wiggling underneath Julian. "Oh yesss- fuck me with your big cock, please, Julian."

Julian groaned. "Oh my God," he said. "You're so wet..."

"Yes, keep going..." Garak said.

"You're going to make me come already," Julian said.

"That's okay," Garak said. "As long as you keep fucking me until I come, too."

After a moment, Julian gasped, "Elim- I think I'm going to-"

"Yes- come for me," Garak said.

Julian pressed himself tightly against Garak, rolling his hips. "Oh God," he said. "Oh my..."

"Keep going," Garak urged him. "I'm getting close." Knowing Julian would like it, he said, "I need your big cock inside me."

Julian kept going, faster now. Garak felt the waves of climax come over him, and he came with a loud moan.

Garak propped himself up on his elbows. Julian lowered Garak's leg and curled himself around Garak. "That felt... good," he said, as if surprised.

"I'm glad," Garak said. "All I want to do is make you feel good, and happy, and safe, and comfortable with yourself."

Julian leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you, Elim," he said. "I know it's not easy being with- someone like me. It might be strange, or..."

"No," said Garak, holding his hand. "It felt just right."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a mess. I hope it wasn't too offensive.  
> Reminder: I am a trans person. This is just bad writing, nothing against trans people.  
> Halfhearted reminder that I always like comments.


End file.
